


Running away

by orphan_account



Series: The Stranger [5]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anti depressants, F/M, Problems, Running Away, im still terrible at tagging, sorry it took so long to name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Running away

I woke up and looked over Gerard was laying there so I figured he had off work or something I sat up slowly trying not to wake him I'd been living with him for about a month and I was trying to hide the fact that I was taking anti depressants because he didn't need to know it was my business. It's not like we were really dating I was just something that he could fuck whenever he wanted because I was living with him I have a job so it's not like money is a problem I try to give him money because I'm staying but whenever I do it it just winds up back in my wallet so I eventually just gave up. 

I went into the kitchen and made him coffee I decided not to wake him up because if I didn't leave then I would have been late for work I grabbed my keys and walked out locking the door it was about a 20 minute walk but I couldn't afford a car and I refused to let him help me buy a car because that was ridiculous and I didn't even know how much money he made anyway I was almost there when I remembered I didn't take my medicine and I was trying to debate whether or not to go back and take it but it was a long walk and I would be extra late and if Gerard was awake I would have to explain why I walked all the way back and I wasn't doing that I knew that I really should have but I really didn't feel like it I figured I could go one day without it. 

At lunch I realized that I should have just went back and taken it because it was just terrible every time Gerard texted me I just wanted to tell him that I didn't want to talk to anyone but then he'd be nosy and ask why so I just sent him short answers figuring that he would get that I was either busy or not in a mood to talk he eventually did stop and I was glad because if he didn't I would have probably made him mad then he would have just told me not to come back or to get my stuff and tell me to leave and I would have no where to go.

By the time I got off of work I just wanted to go home and go to bed I didn't want to do anything ever again I didn't even walk to walk so I just called a taxi when they dropped me off and I handed them the money Gerard's car was still there I unlocked the door and walked in trying not to look the way I felt he wasn't in the living room so I dragged myself into the bedroom he was sitting on the bed reading he looked up and smiled at me and I tried my best to smile back and he got this concerned look on his face 

"Are you getting sick?" He asked I didn't know how to respond to it without lying so I just walked over to the bed and laid down "if your getting sick I can go get some medicine from the store" I shook my head "I have some in my bag I'll get it in a moment" I really didn't want to get up I laid there for a few minutes and felt him get out of bed I didn't open my eyes until I heard a zipper he was going through my bag "no!" I yelled sitting up quickly he pulled out a bottle looking at it for a second I just stared at him he looked over at me and stood up bringing them over to me I just looked at him and he set the bottle down leaving the room I wasn't sure what he was doing until he came back with a cup of water he handed it to me and looked at the bottle again before handing me a pill he watched me as I took it like I was going to hide it or something and then walked around the other side of the bed laying down pulling me against him. 

I was waiting for him to yell at me or something but it never came and I finally relaxed against him he reached up and I jumped he looked at me and sat up pulling me up with him he pulled me into a tight hug "why didn't you tell me" he whispered I shook my head 'why would he care I'm just here because he wants something to fuck' I thought he pulled back and looked at me for a minute he reached up and grabbed my the back of my neck gently pulling me forward and kissed me it was gentle like I would break I fisted the front of his shirt tears running down my face he pulled back and whipped them away "when did it start?" I didn't want to tell him but I figured that he should know because he could choose if he wanted to stay "right after Dave" I whispered "it's the only thing I've been able to think about" I sniffled even though everything physical had healed it was the fact that he had done it and I really didn't think that it would affect me because it was done and there was nothing I could do and I was away from him and hadn't talked to him at all Gerard blocked his number on my phone Gerard said something or I thought he did but I didn't hear him "what?" He pulled me into a hug again "I said I love you" he whispered I froze it couldn't be happening he had to be lying he couldn't love me no one could Dave made that clear when he kicked me out and I knew it was true "are you okay?" I couldn't even say anything I didn't know how to respond 'if I told him that I loved him would he just bring up that I cheated on my ex and I was lying to him?' 'would he leave me?' 'Would he laugh at me and just tell me he was just seeing so he could find someone else who wouldn't grow so attached to someone they were just fucking?' "Frank" he was staring right at me but I couldn't move "Frank your scaring me say something" he sounded worried.

"I-I" I couldn't tell him I jumped up running out of the room I grabbed my keys and ran out the door not even bothering to get dressed or grab anything warm. 

I just ran I didn't know what else to do I ran until my legs hurt and I couldn't run anymore when I looked up I realized where I was it was Dave's apartment but I didn't go to see him I just wanted to go to the park it was almost winter and it was freezing he went over to a bench and curled up on it trying to keep warm he couldn't really see anything because it was cold but he saw Dave when he got close and froze.


End file.
